


halloween

by lovedoctor



Series: rejanis [2]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cute gays, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedoctor/pseuds/lovedoctor
Summary: Regina is too scared to let Janis go to the bathroom on Halloween.





	halloween

Most Friday nights would play out the same way when the two were together, and they always were together on Friday nights. It was movie night, duh.

The duo would spend most Friday nights in Janis' living room, on the soft sofa watching a movie in their pajamas while Regina tried not to get too scared, if it was a horror movie.

Every once in a while, they would change up locations and have a group movie night with all of their friends.

Besides that, it was as if they were attached at the hip since Janis asked Regina out six months ago.

Regina rested comfortably in her girlfriend's arms while they watched another one of Janis' shitty horror movies. Regina couldn't stand them. Not because they were badly made or anything, Regina just didn't do scary movies. Janis knew that. She'd always known that. Regardless, that never stopped Janis from putting on horror movies every so often.

The bright side, was that Regina could use being scared as an excuse to squeeze the fuck out of Janis, which Janis loved.

Janis has a procedure before showing Regina a horror movie, watch it with Damian either on the weekend, on a random school night, or in class, and determine if Regina can handle it or not before showing it to Regina. Sure, it sounded a bit extreme, but it was worth it, cause she did not want to spend another night awake because the movie they'd watched was 'too scary'.

Although that night hadn't been too bad. It was a bittersweet moment kind of thing. Regina was crying because she'd woken up from a nightmare but Janis was there holding her and whispering sweet nothings into Regina's ear to calm her down.

Janis was doing what she usually did during these nights with Regina, staring at the blonde and playing with her hair instead of watching the movie.

And Regina was so incredibly comfortable. She loved laying on Janis' soft chest and feeling Janis' gentle fingers occasionally switch from playing with blonde hair to massaging her scalp. But she wouldn't be too comfortable for long.

They had already ran out of m&m's a while ago because Janis had eaten the whole pack while Regina was putting the movie on, and Janis had also drank two whole bottles of water, and she really needed to go to the bathroom. "Gina, honey?" Janis said quietly.

"Hm?" Regina moved her head so she could see Janis' beautiful face.

"I have to go use the bathroom and get more food, baby, but I'll be right back. Continue watching the movie so we can finish it faster and then we can have time play Uno when the movie's finished." Janis spoke softly.

Regina shook her head and held onto her girlfriend tighter, "Nuh uh" Regina protested.

Janis chuckled, "Very funny, Reggie, can you get off me for a sec so I can go? I promise I won't take long. The bathroom is right there."

"I said no," Regina said sternly, in a fake menacing voice.

Janis rolled her eyes, and picked up the blonde before setting her back down on the sofa once she'd stood up.

"I'm gonna go now, okay? Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No, you may not walk away, I need cuddles," Regina pouted, ignoring Janis' question.

Janis raised an eyebrow and Regina crossed her arms, "Get me a La Croix, and be back in under four minutes, I'm counting." the blonde mumbled, finally giving up.

Janis smiled softly before kissing Regina's forehead and walking away.

Janis definitely did not make it back in under four minutes and it was probably a poor choice of her.

Regina was so grumpy. She hated this stupid movie, but she was still watching it, just for Janis. She had already counted past four minutes, and it was interrupted by a jump scare, which made Regina want to literally run away from the tv, but she stayed, just for Janis.

She moved the the end of the couch, opposite of where she and Janis always sat and crossed her arms and legs, watching the tv.

Janis came back at six minutes with far too many snacks, she'd finished using the bathroom and getting all the snacks in four, but she wanted to bring a fresh bowl of popcorn so that the blonde could eat something, since Janis had eaten all of the m&m's.

Janis jumped over the couch and landed in her usual spot, getting comfortable before gesturing for Regina to lay on top of her.

Regina simply turned towards Janis and glared at her. It was different, though. Janis knew Regina wasn't actually mad, and it was different from when Regina would shoot her death glares. Janis was relieved that there was a clear difference from actually mad Regina and fake mad Regina.

"You took five minutes and forty-six seconds and that way too long," Regina said flatly.

Janis chuckled, "You counted?"

"Yes, Jan, I counted. And I got jump scared 'cause you weren't here to protect me like you promised you would the first time you made me watch one of these monstrosities." Regina pouted again.

God, she's adorable. Janis thought and chuckled again. "Well I can protect you now. I was getting you popcorn in case you got hungry. And I have your La Croix."

"It's too late," Regina turned back to the movie and away from Janis, clearly teasing her.

"Aww, Gina don't be like that. You know I love cuddling with you, just come here so I can love the fuck out of you," Janis whined. Janis Sarkisian whined for Regina George.

Regina smirked softly at the reaction she received from Janis. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess you can cuddle me."

Janis fist pumped the air goofily and smiled at her victory. "Finally, now come here and eat the amazing popcorn made by yours truly."

The blonde crawled over and straddled Janis, kissing her so gently before she returned to her original position, lying down with her head on Janis' chest and beginning to eat the popcorn. "Oh, and don't worry." Regina started.

"About what?"

"I won't tell anyone except for Damian that he owes me five dollars for getting you to whine." Regina giggled quietly against the fabric of Janis' soft P!ATD t-shirt.

Janis blushed, "I knew there was something up between you two."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it! this one is transferred from my wattpad onto here since i don't use wattpad as often as i use A03


End file.
